This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the presently described embodiments. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present embodiments. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Wireless power transfer is used to provide power from a power source to a load in which the load and the power source are not connected by any wires. In some cases, a physical barrier is disposed between the power source and the load. For example, the power source and the load can be separately packaged in respective housings. Generally, wireless power transmission systems include a primary side which is physically coupled to the power supply, and a secondary side which is physically coupled to the load. The primary side includes a primary transformer coil which generates an electromagnetic field. The electromagnetic field induces a current on a secondary transformer coil coupled to the secondary side. Thus, the secondary side and the load are powered.
However, in some applications, a barrier is disposed between the primary transformer coil and the secondary transformer coil, which contributes to losses in power transfer efficiency. For example, eddy currents induced in the barrier will decrease the amount of power transferred from the primary side to the secondary side. In some cases, the barrier may account for about 70% of the power loss between the power source and the load. Thus, it is desired to reduce the amount of power loss due to the barrier.
The illustrated figures are only exemplary and are not intended to assert or imply any limitation with regard to the environment, architecture, design, or process in which different embodiments may be implemented.